The Impacts
by Different50shades
Summary: The Youngest McMahon Princess Kelsie walks into TNA to make an impact and doesn't tell daddy dearest about it. So the McMahons will be shocked and amazed that their little girl was smart enough to do it. Will Kelsie go back to WWE or will she try and take over TNA from the inside with her boyfriend Mr. Anderson. (Rated t for some mild nudity and language.)


It was a beautiful thursdat morning in Orlando, Florida. TNA was about to drop the biggest bomb ever. It's something only a handful of people knew and it could damage WWE. A very cute and leggy brunette stands on a hotel balcony watching the sun rise. Today was going to be beautiful day for Kelsie McMahon. Her boyfriend was comming back tonight and she was making her debut on Impact. It brought a few butteflies to her stomach just thinking about tonight. All Kelsie was use to was being behind the scenes. There was always a part of her wanted to be on screen.

Out walked Ken Anderson wrapping his arms around her waist. "Good Morning Gorgeous. Ready for tonight?" he asked after before kissing her shoulder. Kelsie giggle and kissed her cheek. Her face was slightly glowing with excitement. " father will shit a brick if he tunes in to see it." she says with extreme joy in her voice. "You haven't told him?" Ken asked letting her go to stand beside her. "Hope..He thinks I am in Green Bay with you." she said spinning around leaning on the railing. "you are a cheeky little woman. Remind me never to piss you off" he said jokingly.

Kelsie leaned foreward and gave him a peck on the lips. "He is getting what he deserves." she says being somewhat honest. Ken wuestions her "What did he do to deserve this again? Please remind me." "Because he only wanted me to watch when I wanted to be in the game like my siblings. " She said frowning slightly but continues on "Hogan and Dixie called me up one day and offered me a chance to be what I should be." "So you are showing up on TNA with no warning?" He asked for a little more clarification to know how pissed Vince would be.

"Exactly my plan. Daddy will get what he deserves. besides more people watch TNA." She says with such enthusiasm. Kelsie did feel a little bad for not telling him, but the McMahon family need a real wake up call. Later that night Kelse took a seat in the crowd. She was going to move later so cameras would see her, but right now she needed a moment. Most people recognized her from some WWE Campaigns she had done. But others were unsure of her. Which Kelsie liked because it would build up mor for anticipation.

Kelsie sent a text to Ken saying she loved him. He quickly responded back before turning back to his conversation with Hulk Hogan. "is she ready for tonight Ken?" Hulk asked "she can't wait Hulk. Kelsie is so excited." Ken replied slipping on his Aces and Eights Cut. It was time for Kelsie to show her face in crowd. She look a seat in the front row. As TNA was comming back from commercial the camera pans around finding her in a TNA tank top and jeans. Taz says on the commentary "Mike you know who that is?" he asked his parter Mike Tennay.

"Thats Kelsie McMahon. What is she doing here?" Mike says with excitement in his voice. "Maybe she came to watch what real wrestling should be." taz says with a chuckle in her voice. "Well rhere must be a reason for the youngest McMahon princess to be here" She said responding. The camera goes to the ramp and the Aces and Eights theme hits. Mr. Anderson walks out chewing a piece of gum and smiling. Christy Hemme then comes on the mic and says "Representing Aces&Eights from Green Bay, Wisconsin...Mr. Anderson." The fans boo but Kelsie smiles and claps for him.

"Obviously Keslsie has good taste cheering on Mr. Anderson." tazy say smiling. Mike Tennay responded with "Had you read twitter. You would know that you friend Mr. Anderson and Kelsie McMahon have been seeing each other for sometime." Before getting into the ring Ken comes and gives Kelsie a kiss and removes his cut and hands it to her so he could wrestle. During the match the camera would show Kelsie cheering or looks of concern for Mr. Anderson who is facing Jeff Hardy a thorn in Aces&Eights side. The ref turns his back for a moment to deal with members comming out. Bully and Devon sneak passed and walk to Kelsie.

Now it was time for her to shine. At first she seemed a little frightened but a smile came across her face as Bully and Devon helped her over the railing. The ref is still looking away getting members ejected. "What is going on here? What is Kelsie McMahon doing? mike Tennay said. taz responded with "Obviously she is sending a message to WWe that TNA is better even if your last name is McMahon." Bully gets on the appron ad Kelsie slips Mr. Anderson some brass knuckles. but he misses them and they drop. Jeff sees his chance and knocks Mr. Anderson out. He goes for his swanton finsher.

Bully and Devon nodded their head to her and she knew what to do. The Ref was still dealing with Bully and Now Devon. Kelsie pushed Jeff off the turnbuckle making him falllanding on the otherside of Ken. She slipped into the ring and put Mr. Anderson's arom over Jeff. Taz says on commentary. " i really like this girl. She is classy and got goot taste." Tennay rolls his eyes and responds with. "You only like her cause she is helping Aces&eights with a win." Kelis crawled out and just smirked.

Kelsie headed back to the back and came face to face with Brooke Hogan. Kelsie's eyes widen as brooke slapped her. Kelsie licked her lips and spears Brook to the ground. Devon and Bully dropped from the appron and went to pull apart the who girls. The red counted the three count giving Mr. Anderson the win. But the focus is no longer on Hardy and Anderson. They all have focused on the cat fight between the two princesses.

It finally took Hulk and Sting to hold Brooke back. It also took Devon and Bullt to hold Kelsie. "I don't think we seen the last of those two hell cats." taz said excited. "I'm sure we haven't. It took four men to pull them apart. But Kelsie McMahon had proved what loyalties here in TNA." Mike responded with. Back in the back Mr. Anderson had come to and had an ice pack to his head. Kelsi was fixing her hair and outfit from the fight. "you know you look kinda hot like that. Ken says smiling. "I kinda like it too. But I know have to go back out there Hulk wants me to come out and explain myself." She said looking back at her.

"You were amazing out there though. Everyone was shocked." he responded leaning back in his chair. "Don't praise me yet. Though I am almost certain daddy dearest is pissed." she said turninging her attention to her man. Ripping off her tanktop she reveals a black bra and sits on his lap. "this I like." he said grinning. Kelsie moved the icepack and kissed his forehead. "You certainly would, but I have to get ready and so do you." she said kissing hislips before getting up again.


End file.
